


Cool off

by moonbya



Series: Haikyuu!! Rare pair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, TSUKKIIIIIII, Tsukishima Kei POV, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei-centric, and spelling mistakes too, finna edit this after the event bc this shitty af, honestly i just thought of futakuchi in a beret then BOOM, prolly has grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbya/pseuds/moonbya
Summary: Kei stayed in Japan— thinking he was just hiding in another city, but he was proved wrong. Kenji left the country and went to the other side of the globe without any form of contact.When Kei said he wanted space, he didn't meant it like this.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! Rare pair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720675
Kudos: 23





	Cool off

**Author's Note:**

> (Will edit tags once my laptop starts working again)
> 
> Haikyuu!! Rare pair week  
> Day two  
> Prompt: Space
> 
> (Not proofread btw! Sorry for any mistakes!)

Kei could still remember it so vividly as if it just happened a few hours ago. Every day he was reminded and haunted of the very words that drove his boyfriend away from him— or rather, his ex. Everyday he regrets not trying harder, not being completely honest, not being enough; he always believed Kenji left the country because of him.

He was in his third year of high school when it happened. He was too pressured about college and joining a volleyball team— either as a professional or as a varsity student. And honestly, during those times, he has forgotten he has someone important always waiting for him. Kei isn’t exactly the type of person who’s very affectionate, he’s not good with his words, he’s not a gift giver or anything else similar to those lines; he never thought he has this love language people are talking about. And he knows it bothers Kenji. 

  
_"Kei~ Pay attention to me, you’re always on your textbooks,” Kenji called out from behind, wrapping his shoulders in a hug. He’s always like this— touchy, vocal and does a lot of things for Kei. And sometimes it scares and overwhelms him, because he knows he can't give back much._

_With a soft sigh, Kei reached to lightly rub the forearm around his body, "I have to do this, I want to be accepted in the university I want."_

_Since when did Kenji became this extra clingy, Kei couldn't remember— but it's kind of ticking him off. "C'mon~ You're always studying, give me two hours at least." Kenji hugged him tighter, bringing his face closer to Kei's cheeks and plant little chaste kisses until he reached his lips. "Kenji, you're distracting me." Kei grumbles, turning his head away as an escape, but Kenji was persistent; lips now claiming his territory on Kei's neck._

_"Oh, do I? That's good then,"_

_"Stop. Seriously."_

_Kenji stopped and pulled his lips away, "What's up with you? You're colder than usual lately, we don't spend that much time anymore. I can't even get kisses or hugs from you at some days. Kei, is something the matter?"_

_He must've been making some faces Kei never seen before, but still he didn't dared look at his boyfriend. "You want to know what's the matter? Do you want me to be honest, Kenji?" He knows he shouldn't be running his mouth right now, he's just tired— he didn't get any decent sleep two nights ago, no proper meals yet and no caffeine— yet Kei spoke a little too much._

_"...Of course." Kenji's voice sounded so small, and his grip around him loosens up. Kei should've hesitated. He should've just shut his mouth and went to spend time with Kenji; he didn't._

_"I feel suffocated by you sometimes. You tire me out, you're overwhelming—"_

_"Kei, hold on—"_

_"I-I need time to breathe, Kenji. Let's cool off— I need space."_

_He shouldn't have said that._

_Kenji fully detached himself from Kei, only to turn the whole seat to face him, "Kei please, baby, look at me." His voice cracked a little and so does Kei's heart. He hesitantly complied to see Kenji's tears covering his ever gentle brown eyes. "We're not breaking up."_

_"I didn't said we are. I said I need space from you." Kei doesn't know himself why he still pushes this idea. He's just tired, why can't he ever admit that and just apologize for saying hurtful things; he should've just ask for a cuddle and kiss so they could heal. But his mouth always says the wrong words._

_Kenji cupped his face, bringing their forehead together, whispering. "No, I don't want to. Don't you love me anymore, Kei?"_

_Lips soon touched, molding into one and Kei felt himself melt, so he indulged himself while the kiss lasted. For a moment, Kei almost forgot that he was previously mad, that they were at the edge of a break up. Almost._

_But then, once their lips disconnected with a string of saliva and airless lungs, Kei's stubbornness won over. "You got your kiss. Now leave, I want my space back.", his voice barely above a whisper, honey eyes defiantly staring back into confused browns._

_Kenji's expression twisted into hurt and mad and everything in between— an expression Kei has never yet seen, but this caused his heart strings to pull and snap. But Kei as stubborn as a rock, pretended to be unfazed, to be completely unaware of the pain he caused his boyfriend— still his boyfriend... Right?_

_"Tch. You're impossible." Was Kenji's last words, quiet yet sharp, before he storms out of Kei's room as fast as sound. And Kei dies a little inside, nevertheless there's nothing he could do but sigh and return back to studying._

_The next thing he knew, Kenji never texted back, never called back, never came for his birthday, Christmas or New Years. Kenji never returned. If Kei only knew it was the last time he'll see him, he should've kissed him longer, hugged him tighter, familiarize themselves again of their bodies, he should've looked at his face and peppered it with kisses— Kei shouldn't have said those words._

_He shouldn't have allowed his dishonest tongue to run. Because since then, Kei was eaten by regret._

  
Five years later, Kei still dreams of Kenji, still thinks of Kenji; he still loves Kenji. Though at some point in his life he did have flings, but he keeps it at that. No one still made his heart fly but Kenji. 

It sounds pathetic, Kei agrees. But as he matured, he learned to be a little honest with himself, there's a little fire of hope that maybe he could still fix things. 

Although he did wanted to see him again, he didn't expect it to be here. They meet again, in a public bathroom where the Adlers’ and Black Jackal's match is being held on, "Kenji..?" Kei spoke, as if out of breath, his heart rate going higher yet his hands feel so cold. 

Kenji kept his back at him, not bothering for a response as he continues to wash his hands. "Can we— can we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about." Kenji answers back a little too quickly and Kei's heart shatters. "Yes, we do." he steps closer and grabs his wrist before Kenji could escape. 

"We don't. Now let go—"

"Where were you?" 

Kenji scowled, "You're suffocating me."

He flinches at the familiar words, Kei's grips tightens. "Kenji,.." His gaze dropped on the ground and he could hear him sigh heavily. "I went to France and studied architecture." 

Kei stayed in Japan— thinking he was just hiding in another city, but he was proved wrong. Kenji left the country and went to the other side of the globe without any form of contact. 

When Kei said he wanted space, he didn't meant it like this. 

"Did your friends know?"

"Yeah. But I told them not to tell you." 

"You hate me so much that you moved out of the country, blocked me on every social media and told your friends no to tell where you are?" Kei chuckles, but he'd feeling nothing but pain. Tears well up in his eyes, realizing how much he fucked things up at seventeen years old. 

His negative train of thoughts came into red light when Kenji's warm hands cupped his face, as if he's a delicate flower. "I went to France because my uncle wants me to study there, all expenses covered by him. I blocked you because I was mad at first, told my friends not to tell you because I was afraid you'll move on from me; I was selfish, I'm sorry. But I just can't imagine you with someone else."

Kei stayed silent, letting the information sink in, "Yeah, no shit. I keep blaming myself for five years." Kei held one on Kenji's hands and leaned into his touch, eyes closing for a second. "I'm sorry too. I was really stressed and pressured about college and stuff.. And I took it out on you. I didn't meant it." 

Arms were immediately wrapped around him in a tight embrace, and he returned back the action. "Kei... I love you." He could hear the smile in Kenji's voice and it made his heart flutter and butterflies swarm his stomach. 

"I love you too, Kenji." 

Lips crashed against his, and Kei wasted no time kissing back. Chaste and passionate. They didn't knew how long they've been kissing until someone calls them out for being too PDA out in the open. Kei and Kenji left the bathroom with red faces and hand intertwined together.

"So... Does this means we're together again?" Kei asks hesitantly, watching Kenji's back as he walked before him. 

Kenji stopped in his tracks and faced Kei with the most gentlest smile, "Yeah. We just cooled off, right? We're still together since then." Kei chuckled and squeezed his hand, "Right... I missed you, Kenji." His voice barely audible, but he didn't expect him to hear it. 

"I missed you too, Kei."


End file.
